


A Match Made In Heaven

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Improper use of Castiel's desk, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of drugs, Mentions of past drug use, NSFW, Past minor character death, Sex, alternate universe - strippers, explicit content, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has long since retired from being a stripper. Now he owns his own club. Due to his past, he's more than willing to make sure all of his employees are taken care of. Including his newest dancer, Dean Winchester. What he hadn't accounted for was the fact that he would take far more than a professional interest in Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions are made.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously a work in progress, but one I'm having a lot of fun with so far. I'll update more as I write it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I'll also update the character list and tags as needed, but yes, there will definitely be a reason for that explicit rating!

Friday night and Heaven was packed. 

Men and women both danced seductively to the music pumping through the speakers, their clothes coming off to the cheers and shouts of the crowd. Money poured in and drinks were poured out while the dancers kept the patrons coming back for more. 

Castiel observed it all with a watchful eye, making sure everything was running smoothly in his club.

“You know it wouldn't kill you to take the day off right?” His manager, Charlie, appeared beside him, tablet in hand with the night’s performance schedule pulled up. “We seriously can survive without you, boss.”

Cas smiled and glanced at his best friend. “Since when have I ever not been here on a Friday night?”

“Yeah, I know. Never. Ever. Whatever. Don't blame me when you get overworked and stressed to the point of mental breakdown. I won't swoop in with a Lord of the Rings marathon to save you or anything.” She shakes her head, tapping on her tablet screen. 

He chuckled wryly. She would. And had. They both knew it. “Yes, you will. But in the interest of saving time and mental anguish, how about you bring the popcorn and I'll pull out my extended editions on Sunday?”

“Kinky. I'm in. I'll be there bright and early so make me breakfast. Oh, and the new guy I hired yesterday starts tonight. His first show is in about ten minutes,” she said, tucking her tablet under her arm.

“Wouldn't dream of denying my queen her breakfast.” Castiel chuckled as he used her LARP title then arched a brow. “Oh, right. Thank you for handling that so quickly for me.”

Charlie waved off his thanks. “Thank me when you see him. If I batted for the other team, I'd be first up.”

He glanced at her curiously. “High praise coming from you…”

“I know, right? Just trust me. You'll enjoy the show.” She patted his arm lightly then disappeared into the crowd, leaving him to speculate on his newest employee as his gaze once again scanned the club. 

He noticed quite a few regulars. They also had a bachelorette party going on near the stage. That usually meant quite a bit of money spent on alcohol, dancers and, hopefully, private dances. 

Castiel knew what it was like to be up there on that stage, doing the most sinful and seductive dances to try to get every bit of cash he could from the people staring at him like they wanted to eat him. So now that he'd retired from that line of work and owned his own club, he made sure to take care of his employees. He ran a tight ship as Charlie always said. His employees’ safety and well being were what mattered most. They got their tips for dancing and most of the money from the private dances, but Castiel also paid them a good hourly wage on top of all that. Plus benefits. It was practically unheard of in this industry, but his workers were happy and the club was more than thriving so he'd assumed he had to be doing something right.

He smiled at Lisa Braeden when she walked past, having just finished a show, her cash in hand. “Hello, Lisa. Good night?”

Judging by the smile on her face it had been and he was glad. Lisa was a single mother trying to raise her son after Ben’s father ran out on them. Thanks to her job at the club, she'd been able to quit her second job as a waitress in a local diner so she could be with Ben more. She was one of Castiel’s hardest working employees and he was grateful to have her there. 

“Definitely. Almost able to get Ben the video game he wants for his birthday,” she said as she passed, patting his shoulder. “New guy’s next and he's gorgeous.” She winked at him and disappeared into the hall that led to the dressing area for the dancers. 

Cas turned back to look at the stage as his stage manager, Jo, announced their newest employee for his show. The dancers didn't use their real names so he knew the name she gave the crowd wasn't true. 

“Up next, we have a new performer for your viewing delight! Everyone give Michael a big, warm welcome to Heaven!” Jo’s voice was heard through the club then Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar On Me” started playing. 

When Castiel first laid eyes on his newest employee, he knew he was in trouble. The man was a god in black leather that had the crowd screaming for him in seconds. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, teasing and tantalizing the crowd as he revealed a toned body to their hungry gazes. Money was littering the stage and lining the thong “Michael” kept on and he knew without a doubt that Charlie would have a full schedule of private dances for the man before the performance was even finished. He found himself wishing he could be on the schedule. 

Who knew he had a thing for a biker costume and 80’s rock?

That wouldn't do though. This was his club and he could hardly be interested in a member of his staff. It wouldn't be appropriate. Cas couldn't stop himself from watching the remainder of Michael’s performance however, his suit coat helping shield the fact that his dress slacks were a little tighter. 

Michael left the stage to a round of thunderous applause, giving the crowd a cheeky grin and a wink before he was gone. Cas was impressed. He seemed like a natural performer. Castiel would give him time to get dressed before he would go and introduce himself. It would also give his body time to calm the hell down. 

He walked up to the bar and nodded at Pamela who gave him a glass of water and a wink before bringing a beer to a customer. He sipped that to give himself time to calm down. He never drank and the staff had long since given up on trying to get him to. 

“Evenin’, boss,” he heard to his right and found his head of security, Benny Lafitte, leaning against the bar. Like Castiel, Benny’s eyes were almost always scanning the club, keeping an eye on things. 

“Hello, Benny. No issues tonight?” Castiel arched a brow, pleased when Benny shook his head. 

“No, sir. Not a peep of trouble yet. Night ain't over though.” The Cajun man grinned at Castiel who chuckled. 

“No, I suppose not. I know you'll handle anything that comes up though. You always do. How's Andrea?” He took a sip of his water as Benny smiled. 

“Real good, Cas, thank you kindly. Went down to visit her mama for a few days, but she'll be back Tuesday.” Benny lifted a hand to wave at Jake, one of the bouncers who was just starting his shift. 

“Good. A few days away from you would do anyone good.” The tease earned a guffaw from Benny and Cas grinned at him. “Let me know if there are any problems. I need to go introduce myself to our newest staff member.”

“Sure thing, Cas. Seems like a nice fella. Talk to you soon.” With a brief nod, Benny disappeared into the crowd. 

Cas sighed and shook himself slightly. Now or never. Might as well be now. He finished his water and headed for the back area’s entrance. It was a lot quieter back there, the music not as loud, and he walked down the corridor to the kitchen area that served as a break room for the employees. 

Michael was there along with Lisa, Meg and Charlie, all of them sitting at the small table the room sported. The women were all laughing at something Michael said. 

“Oh, hey there, Clarence.” Meg gave him a flirty little smile and wave along with his usual nickname. It earned a fond smile from him.

“Hello, Meg. I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to introduce myself.” He directed his gaze to his new staff member. The god in black leather, his mind unhelpfully supplied. 

The man rose in a smooth, fluid motion and offered a winning smile as well as his right hand to shake. “You must be Mister Novak. I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.”

Dean Winchester. Now he had the man’s real name to go with that face and body. But he cleared his throat and nodded, shaking Dean’s hand and giving him a welcoming smile. He could feel Meg and Charlie staring at him as he spoke. “Castiel Novak. Not Clarence as Meg would have you believe. Feel free to call me Castiel or Cas though. Have you been able to settle in okay?”

“Absolutely. Gotta say, this is the nicest place I've ever worked in, so I'm excited.” Dean chuckled a bit and the sound warmed Castiel in ways he never wanted to admit to and did his best to ignore. He kept the friendly smile firmly in place though. 

“Good. I'm glad to hear it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know. My main priority is that all of my staff are comfortable and safe.” Castiel inclined his head then eyed Charlie suspiciously when she spoke up. 

“Oh, Cas? After his shift is over, would you mind finishing up Dean’s new hire paperwork with him for me?” she asked innocently and he knew immediately that something was off. Charlie was efficient. The fact that she was asking him to do something she normally would have already finished the day she officially hired Dean was raising red flags for him. 

He narrowed his eyes at her when he was sure Dean couldn't see his expression, noting also that Meg was hiding a smirk behind her mug of tea. More red flags. Yet what he said was: “Of course, Charlie.” She would be explaining herself later, however. 

Castiel turned back to Dean. “Would that be agreeable to you? It should only take a few minutes.”

“Yeah, sure. No problem at all.” Dean smiled and nodded amicably. “I have some private dances to take care of for now though. Charlie said I'm booked solid after my break.” 

He'd expected as much and nodded. “No problem. I'll let you all get back to work then. Have a good night,” he told them and left the break room. 

As he headed back to his office, he was frowning slightly. He hoped Charlie wasn't trying to play matchmaker again. And with Meg as an accomplice, nothing good could come from it. 

He didn't make it a secret that he was gay. He'd never bothered. And no one at the club had ever seemed to care once they knew. The only thing that had changed after they found out he preferred men was Charlie switched to the other sex for her matchmaking attempts. Nosy, meddling best friend. God, he loved her though. At least she gave a damn.

Castiel stepped into his office and closed the door, leaning back against it briefly. The music was so much quieter here, the walls thicker. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn't let Dean get to him. He had a job to do and a club to run. 

He shook his head and moved to take a seat at his desk once he'd removed his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his chair. He even took a moment to indulge by rolling up the shirt sleeves of his white button down to his elbows. If he was going to be stuck with paperwork tonight, he could at least give himself a treat by being comfortable for it. 

He pulled out his phone and set it on his desk by his laptop. If anyone in the club needed anything they knew to text and he would come. Then he turned on some soothing classical music, pulled his computer closer and dove headfirst into the wonderful world of spreadsheets and inventories.


	2. We have a situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up on Dean's second night at the club. Situations arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter already. Hot damn! I'd had the first finished for a few days before writing the second though. XD Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Minor NSFW content in this chapter!

Castiel lost track of time. And himself in Bach. Give him good classical music and it really wasn't a difficult thing to do. 

He was marveling to himself at just how much beer his customers consumed when he was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He blinked, looking at the clock, and was surprised to find it was already well after two in the morning. Inventory and payroll when paired with classical music was riveting stuff apparently. 

“Come in,” he called, shaking his head briefly at himself and pausing the music as the door opened. 

“Hey, Cas. Here for paperwork as promised.” Dean stepped into the office and Castiel thought the temperature in the room rose a couple of degrees. That was probably all in his head though. 

“Ah, yes. Forgive me, Dean, I lost track of time. Paperwork is good for that. Have a seat.” He gestured to the empty chairs in front of his desk and found Dean’s employee file that Charlie had left there for him. “How was your first shift?”

“Oh man. I don't mean to sound overly enthusiastic or anything, but this place is amazing. Made more in one night here than I did in a week at my old job. And the people are great. I could have a damn good time here.” Dean chuckled as he took his seat. He was in an AC/DC t-shirt that was well loved along with a faded pair of blue jeans and brown work boots. 

Castiel smiled as he pulled out the tax forms Dean needed to fill out. “I'm really glad to hear that. Everyone here's pretty much family at this point. You'll meet more of the staff eventually.”

“I figured. Charlie has me on the schedule for tomorrow night too. Actually looking forward to work for once.” Dean leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg with his ankle on his knee and Castiel distracted himself with paperwork. 

“That's wonderful, Dean. Saturday nights are good for business too so I'm sure that'll help financially also. If you wouldn't mind filling out these tax forms for me, I can add them to your file.” He passed the forms and a pen over to Dean who scooted forward in his chair to get to work on them. 

“Yeah, absolutely. Hey, do you guys have any openings for a bartender or a bouncer by any chance?” he asked as he picked up the pen and started writing.

“Let me check…” Castiel turned to his computer to pull up the employee files and see. “Hm. I know we need a couple more dancers to fill in on weekdays. And it looks like we have a spot for another bouncer, yes. Why do you ask?”

“My brother is actually looking for work. He's got experience as a bouncer and a bartender so he could fill in at the bar if you need someone one night. He goes to school at the community college and was looking for something to help with all his expenses.” 

Castiel blinked, looking a little surprised. “Oh? Well, have him come in when he can and fill out an application. I'm usually here most nights so I can meet with him myself.”

“That would be awesome. Thanks, Cas.” The smile Dean directed at him when he handed him the finished tax forms made Castiel grateful he was sitting otherwise he would have gone weak in the knees. 

“Not a problem.” He took the forms and handed him a few more about Dean’s contact info and emergency contacts. 

A comfortable silence filled the room as Dean filled out the paperwork and Castiel forced himself to look away, directing his gaze to the computer screen. It took far more effort than he would have liked. 

Finally, Dean passed the papers back over and Castiel added those to the file as well. 

“Thank you, Dean. That's all I needed. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” He smiled at Dean and set the file aside so he could enter it all into the computer later. 

“Actually, I have a quick question if that's okay?” Dean shifted to sit on the edge of the seat, arms braced on his thighs. 

“Of course.” Castiel arched a brow, ready to answer whatever questions Dean had. 

“I looked over the rules and all that when Charlie gave them to me yesterday and didn't see anything about uh...employee fraternization, I guess? Is that something that's frowned upon here?” He tilted his head a bit as he posed the question and Castiel stared for a long moment before realizing he was required to give a response. 

“Uh. Well. In all honesty, I don't try to tell my employees what they can or can't do with their personal lives? So um… I guess as long as it doesn't interfere with work or their professional relationship.” He would deny until his dying day the way his heart plummeted at Dean’s smile. He already had someone in mind. That shouldn't be Castiel's concern though, he told himself and forced a small smile onto his lips. 

“Great. Thanks a lot, Cas.” He rose to his feet, setting the pen on Castiel's desk. 

“Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?” Castiel watched him, blinking when Dean paused and directed a warmer smile at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, you definitely will. I look forward to it.” With that, Dean turned and walked out of the office, sparing one last glance at Cas before he closed the door behind him. Castiel was left staring at the door. 

Wait, was that a flirtation?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday night and Heaven was once again packed.

Castiel had gone home the night before confused, then berated himself for even thinking that there was the slightest chance Dean could have been subtly flirting with him. 

He'd filled his Saturday with cleaning his house, going grocery shopping and changing the oil in his car. Anything to not think about the sex on legs that was Dean Winchester. Not even working for him for two days yet and Castiel was in so much trouble. 

When it could be avoided no longer, he got ready for work. Donning his usual suit and tie ensemble with his favorite trench coat, he'd set out for work like he was preparing for battle. Only the enemy he faced in this case was his own libido. A surprisingly formidable opponent. 

Cole greeted him at the door and held it open for him, thanking Castiel for asking him how his wife and son were doing and assuring him that they were both well.

Then it was noise and people and all the general ruckus that came with putting a large amount of people in a building with music and alcohol. For Castiel, it had become home. His employees had become his family. It made him love his work.

He waved at Ash as he walked past the bar, heading for his office. He did his usual scan of the club, noting the employees on staff tonight, waving to the ones who caught his eye, then he headed down the hallway that lead to his office. He had to finish up the payroll for the week.

He was opening the door when he heard someone call for him.

“Hey, Cas!” He turned his head to find Dean coming down the hallway toward him, still dressed in his street clothes. 

“Hello, Dean. How are you?” Castiel put a smile on his face and paused in the doorway to his office to let the other man approach, mentally sighing at the effect Dean had on him when he smiled. 

“Good. I'm good, thanks. Sorry to bother you when you're just getting in and all. Just wanted to give you this.” He offered Cas a sheet of paper. 

“It's never a bother, Dean. My door is always open,” he said as he took the paper and looked it over curiously. A resume for a Samuel Winchester. “Ah, for your brother then?”

“Yeah. He's way more organized and professional than me. Made me bring it tonight and said he could be by at seven if that worked for you. But I can text him and tell him another time if it doesn't.” Dean stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, thumbs hooked on the outside. 

“No, that's fine. I should have payroll finished up by then. Have him ask for Jo when he gets here and she can show him back to my office. She'll be running the floor tonight.” Cas looked up at Dean.

“Awesome. Thanks a lot, man. You gonna be out on the floor later too?” Dean asked, watching Cas intently. The question puzzled him.

“I usually am for a little while when I'm here, yes. If I'm not drowning in payroll or inventory and such.” Castiel nodded. “Doesn't your shift start soon?”

“Oh! Yeah. You're right. Gotta go get ready. See you out there, Cas. I'll text Sam.” Dean gave him one last smile then jogged down the hall to go get ready. 

Cas watched him go (gladly), even though he hated to see him leave. He sighed and went into his office to get to work once Dean had disappeared from view.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam Winchester was an absolute giant. He was also a true delight to talk to. It was by far the most pleasant job interview Castiel had conducted since he’d hired Charlie two years before.

Sam was intelligent, looked every bit the part of a bouncer, had more than adequate knowledge about bartending and had Castiel in stitches from laughter twenty minutes into the interview. 

It was no surprise he was hired on the spot. 

“Well. I cannot tell you how entertaining this interview has been for me, Sam, but I'm going to have to turn you over to Benny to start your training while I add all your information and paperwork into the system.” He picked up his cell and quickly texted Benny to ask him to come to Cas’ office. 

“No problem. Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mister Novak.” Sam smiled at him, all boyish charm like his brother, but Castiel shook his head. 

“Cas or Castiel will be fine. If you have any questions, feel free to check with one of the managers or myself and we'd be happy to help you.” He rose and shook Sam’s hand as Benny knocked on the door and poked his head in. 

“You rang, boss?” Benny grinned. 

“Yes, Benny, this is Sam Winchester. He's our newest staff member and I've assigned him to security. If you wouldn't mind showing him the ropes around here?” Cas arched a brow. 

“Boy, you definitely look the part. Be glad to. Name’s Benny.” He and Sam shook hands then both waved to Cas before leaving to start Sam’s training. 

That left Castiel to finish up his paperwork and update Sam’s employee file before giving himself time to go out on the floor. 

He had to laugh at Jo’s text ten minutes after he got started though.

[Holy fuck, who's the hot giant?]

Cas typed out a quick reply. 

[New bouncer. Just hired him tonight.]

[He could bounce me any day.]

[Down girl.] He rolled his eyes and tossed his phone aside so he could get back to work, the sound of keys clicking and Mozart filling the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Friday night crowd was nothing compared to the Saturday night crowd.

Castiel walked the floor, the club absolutely slammed. He'd left the suit jacket in his office and had his shirt sleeves rolled up again. 

He saw Benny and Sam off to one side, the older man explaining something and pointing to different areas of the club while Sam nodded his understanding. Seemed to be going well then. Cas was pleased. 

Meg was just finishing up on stage to enthusiastic applause from the crowd and she winked at Cas as she walked past him. 

Then Jo was announcing the next performer. Michael.

His gaze was drawn to the stage as Dean came out in a western style costume, complete with brown duster and hat. He cursed himself for leaving his suit jacket in his office. 

Dear God, that man could rock the cowboy look. 

Cas lingered at the far wall, partially hidden as he watched, but his breath left him in a rush when those green eyes somehow managed to find him and locked on. 

For the entire dance. 

He was in so much trouble. 

Every item of clothing that was shed had anticipation building in him until he was breathless and knew he was blushing. Yet he just didn't have it in him to look away. 

That gorgeous body gyrated and danced on the stage and it was nothing short of sinful. 

Castiel wanted. He wanted so fucking badly. 

Finally, Dean’s routine was over and neither of them had looked away the whole time. It was a shock to remember they were in a crowded club and Castiel’s blush deepened. 

There couldn't be any mistaking it now. Dean had to have been flirting with him. What's more, before he left the stage, he'd darted his gaze to the hall leading to Cas’ office. 

Castiel found his feet taking him there before he even realized he was walking. 

Bad idea, his mind told him. Colossally bad, terrible, awful idea. 

He was barely in his office before Dean was suddenly there with him, the door closed and leaving them both alone. He knew he must look wrecked, but couldn't bring himself to care. 

“Cas…” Dean said, voice quiet, eyes dark. He licked his lips and Cas was done. 

He moved fast, pulling the other man against him and pressing their lips together in a demanding kiss. 

Dean gave as good as he was given and soon Cas’ back was against the wall, his hands in Dean’s hair as the green-eyed man all but claimed his mouth. Castiel moaned and let himself be claimed. 

Dean’s mouth finally left Cas’, much to his dismay, soft lips traveling a heated path down his stubbled jaw and neck, leaving him breathless and needy as the hard line of his cock pressed against Dean’s thigh under his slacks. 

“Fuck…” Dean groaned and shifted his hips, grinding his own cock against Cas’ hip in response, sucking a mark on the bit of his collarbone he'd managed to reveal from under Castiel’s button down shirt. 

Cas vaguely registered his phone going off in his pocket and cursed as well. “Damnit!” That was Jo. Had to be something about the club.

Dean grunted, flushed and frustrated as he pulled back so Cas could answer. 

“I'm sorry…” he told Dean then did his best to control his breathing when he answered his cell. “What's wrong?”

“We have a situation,” Jo said immediately and Castiel frowned. Dean was watching him, frustration having given way to concern. 

“Jo, this isn't a spy movie. Just tell me what's wrong.” He was already reluctantly pulling away from Dean as Jo continued. 

“Someone brought drugs in the club.” His eyes narrowed and he briefly ran a hand over his hair before grabbing his suit coat. 

“I'm on my way. Did you call the police?” He slipped the coat on as he headed for the door, hearing Dean following him.

“Before I called you.”

“Good. Benny?” He walked down the hall with brisk strides. 

“Already watching the guy with Cole. Room Four.”

“Two minutes,” Castiel said then ended the call, stuffing his phone in his pocket as he detoured down the hall that contained all the rooms for the private dances. 

“Cas?” Dean said from behind him as he followed. “What's wrong? What happened?”

“Someone brought drugs into my club.” There was no mistaking it. 

Castiel was pissed.


	3. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes care of business at Heaven, then Dean takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains BAMF!Castiel and smut. Awesome combo if you ask me.

The smile of the man that greeted him when he walked into the room set Castiel's teeth on edge. 

Benny and Cole were both in the room, looking every bit the soldiers they once were while standing at parade rest. Cole closed the door behind Castiel and Dean, though he looked a bit confused as to why Dean was there. He said nothing, however.

Castiel got a good look at the man who just kept that smile on his lips. 

“You the dude in charge of this shindig?” he asked, lazily stretching. “I wanna file a complaint or whatever. These two douchebags interrupted a damn good time that I paid good money for.”

Castiel glanced sidelong at Benny, then jerked the man’s feet off the chair he'd kicked them up on, leaning down and getting in his face. “Let me tell you what’s going to happen here. I don't care who you are or what your story is, but when you bring drugs into my place, you don't get the privilege of bitching to me that your fun was interrupted.”

“What the fuck?” The man glared when Cas smacked his feet off the furniture, but before he could continue, Cas had both hands fisted in his ratty t-shirt. 

“I'm not fucking finished. So shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you. Now, what happens next is very simple and clear cut. I've confiscated your shit. And I'm going to hand it all over to the police when they get here, wrapped up with a nice little bow. Then I'm going to give you to them too and you're going to have a lovely time in jail after that. Orange jumpsuit and all.” He jerked the man forward slightly using his grip on his shirt when he opened his mouth to speak.

“Again, not fucking finished. If you somehow manage to weasel your way out of possession charges, I'll have your photo on file here in the club and I guarantee you if you even try to set foot on my property again, I'll have you arrested for trespassing. By the end of the night, every single member of my staff will know what you look like. So if they see you around here again, the police will be called immediately. Am I clear?” He arched a dark brow, noting the sneer forming on the man’s face, so he gripped his jaw, hard, forcing him to meet his gaze. 

“I said, am I clear?” he asked again, the words a low growl, blue eyes flashing with anger. The man could only jerk his head in a quick nod. 

Castiel shoved him back down in the chair, straightening his tie and jacket. “Good. Enjoy your time in Heaven. It will be brief. Then you get to be introduced to Hell.”

He nodded at Benny and Cole then left the room.

“Damn…” He heard Dean behind him and sighed. He'd forgotten he was there. 

Castiel stopped and turned back to look at Dean. “I'm sorry you had to see that, Dean.”

“Dude, don't be. That was the hottest thing I've seen in a long time. And I work in a strip club.” Dean grinned at him. It made Castiel smile a bit. 

“Be that as it may, I normally don't behave that way. But I do everything I can to keep this a safe place for my employees as well as my customers. I don't tolerate drugs.” He shook his head. 

“No, man, I totally get that. I respect the hell out of it too. I've only been here a couple days and I can see how awesome it is.” Dean walked up to him, his smile carrying a hint of shyness. “And how awesome you are.”

That made Castiel blush and his gaze darted up and down the hallway. “Can we talk? Later, I mean. I'll have to deal with the police when they get here and I need to speak with Jo.”

“Yeah. Definitely. I'm done with my shift. How about I meet you when you're done here and we can talk?” Dean was watching him with those green eyes and Castiel had a difficult time looking at anything else. 

“Yes. That would be fine. I have your number in your file. I'll text you when I'm finished.” He nodded, gaze darting down to Dean’s mouth when he licked his lips. 

“Great. I'll see you soon then.” Dean smiled and headed down the hall.

Castiel went in the opposite direction, forcing his mind away from Dean and onto the matter at hand. He had a lowlife punk to deal with. He went to find Jo and await the police.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was after one in the morning when Castiel was finally able to get away.

The man had thought it would be a good idea to bring cocaine into his club and try to sell it to some of his staff. Then he'd gone even further and asked Lisa if she was looking for a pimp. Jo had delivered the story as well as the drugs to him with a look of total disdain on her face. Castiel could only sympathize with her disgust. 

After that, he'd cooperated with the police completely, gladly handing over to them both the cocaine and the asshole who'd brought it. He'd sent Lisa home when they were done questioning her, instructing her to take the following night off on his dime.

When all that was done, he'd trudged back into his office tiredly, loosening his tie. He still had to text Dean.

It took him a minute to find Dean’s number in his employee file, then he texted him.

**[Finally done.]**

**[Damn that took a while]**

Castiel sat down in his chair with a tired sigh. **[They wanted to make sure they had everyone's statements and an accurate list of charges to file.]**

**[True. U free?]**

**[I feel like a zombie, but yes, I'm free.]**

**[Good. B there n 10]**

Castiel set his phone aside and started gathering up his things. Then he shut down his computer and left his office. 

He bid the closing staff a good night as he left the club and waited in the cool night for Dean. He was leaning against his own car when a sleek black one pulled in, Dean behind the wheel.

“Wow. Impressive,” Castiel said as Dean got out and grinned at him.

“Thanks. This is my baby. ‘67 Chevy Impala. Got her from my dad.” Dean patted the hood affectionately.

He smiled a bit at Dean. “I'm sorry it took so long. In truth, I'm not sure how good I'll be for conversation right now. I'd love to just go home and crawl into bed.”

“Understandable. I just figured after earlier we had a few things to discuss, you know?” Dean walked around the front of his car to approach him and Castiel nodded. 

“You're right. We do. Do you mind if we have this conversation back at my place? I'm starving and just want to be comfortable.” There was tension lining his shoulders and upper back. He knew he'd feel better distancing himself from what had happened at the club with the drugs and that being comfortable and in his own space would really help with that. 

“Yeah, man, of course. I'll just follow you there.” Dean smiled and moved to get back behind the wheel of his car while Castiel did the same. 

The drive to Castiel's house didn't even take ten minutes. He lived in a decent neighborhood, the house a mid-sized ranch that he'd caved and let his sister Hannah decorate when he bought it a few years ago. Therefore, it had a very cozy and comfortable feel to it. Castiel loved it. 

He pulled his car into the driveway and turned off the engine, grabbing his bag as he got out and locked it up behind him. Dean was just pulling into the driveway beside his Honda Accord as he walked up to unlock the front door. 

Dean gave a low whistle from behind Cas as he opened the front door and stepped inside, turning on lights. “Nice place you have here.”

“Thank you.” Castiel closed the door behind Dean and set his bag down by the door, then removed his coat and shoes. “Make yourself at home. Kitchen is just down this hallway. I'm going to go change if you don't mind.”

“Not at all. You have any beer?” Dean asked, glancing toward the kitchen. 

“I don't drink, I'm sorry. There is tea and some soda in there though. Glasses are in the cabinet next to the fridge. I'll be back shortly.” He headed into his bedroom, shucking his suit jacket and tie in seconds with a relieved sigh. But then it hit him. 

Dean Winchester was in his house. 

They'd been essentially making out and likely well on their way to sex in his office earlier that night. Then, without question or hesitation, never once sparing a thought to the rules he'd set for himself ages ago when he'd first opened Heaven, he'd invited the man back to his home in the middle of the night. 

He was so screwed. 

Castiel sighed and removed the rest of his work clothes, then slipped on a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. He snorted at himself as he glanced in the mirror to check his appearance. 

So, so screwed.

Hopefully, his brain helpfully supplied as he made his way back into the hallway and toward the kitchen. 

He was almost to the kitchen when he realized he was smelling food. What the hell?

Looking inside, he found Dean at his stove, making what appeared to be an omelette.

“Dean?” Castiel watched him from the doorway, brow furrowed. 

Dean looked over when Cas spoke and smiled. “Hey. Hope you don't mind, but I remembered you said you were starving. Figured I couldn't go wrong with an omelette.”

It smelled amazing and Cas couldn't resist the little smile that formed. “No, not at all. You just surprised me is all. You didn't have to do that…”

“Yeah, I know. You had a rough night though. Thought it might make things a little easier for you. A hot meal you didn't have to cook yourself and all that.” Dean shrugged as he used the spatula to turn the omelette over in the pan.

Castiel stared at him for a moment and marveled at the fact that he could get used to having someone in his kitchen like this. More importantly, he could get used to having Dean in his kitchen like this. 

Dean was talking about something he and his brother used to do with omelettes when they were teenagers, but his words were cut off when Castiel gave into an urge that was suddenly plaguing him. He framed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, making it linger just long enough that he felt Dean start to lean into him when he began to kiss Castiel back. Then Cas pulled back and gave him a bit of a sheepish smile. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted your story, but I couldn't help it.” Castiel glanced toward the food cooking in the pan.

“No, no. You can interrupt me like that anytime you want.” Dean chuckled as he found a plate and put the food on it, then grabbed a fork as well. He offered the plate to Castiel along with a glass of orange juice. “Enjoy.”

“It looks and smells delicious. Thank you, Dean. The living room is this way.” Castiel led the way after Dean turned off the stove and followed him, though Cas glanced back. “I'm sorry, I'm being a bad host. Did you want anything for yourself?”

“Nah. I ate a burger while you were dealing with the cops.” He shook his head and took a seat on the sofa as Castiel did.

Cas folded his legs underneath him and put his glass down on the coffee table. He offered the tv remote to Dean who politely declined. 

“Figured we could talk whenever you're ready,” Dean said, leaning back on the sofa and getting comfortable. 

“We can talk while I eat if you want. I promise not to speak with my mouth full.” Castiel picked up his fork and started eating, making a pleased sound in his throat at the taste. 

“I'm the absolute last person who would care about something like that.” Dean chuckled and shook his head. Then he sighed and looked at Cas. “I get that you're my boss and that this is really fast, but I don't care. I like you. A lot. And I would really like to get to know you better.”

Castiel finished the bite of food in his mouth and looked at Dean. “I know I said there wasn't really a rule about employee fraternization, but I've always sort of had one where I was concerned. I told myself that I wouldn't get involved with any of my employees. I've never once broken that rule. Until tonight. With you. I don't know. I just couldn't help it, I guess. The way you watched me while you were dancing…” He shook his head.

After another small bite of food, he continued. “I like you. And I would like to get to know you better also. I'm just having a difficult time getting around the fact that you're my employee.”

“So stop thinking. Stop thinking and just do it if that's what you want.” Dean slid closer to him on the couch, reaching up to brush his fingers softly through Castiel's hair and smiling when he shivered. Then Dean was leaning in, whispering against his lips just before he pressed his own against them. “Don't think…”

Castiel didn't. 

Instead, he forced his mind to shut up and let his body take over, opening himself up to Dean’s kisses and returning them with an eagerness that would have almost been embarrassing had he allowed himself to think about it. 

His leftover food and appetite were quickly forgotten. The plate was set down on the coffee table as Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue darting between Castiel's parted lips to play and making him moan. His hands were moving up so his fingers could thread through Dean’s short hair. 

Castiel somehow ended up on his back with Dean above him, their mouths moving together hungrily, seeking and claiming. Dean’s body felt glorious against his own though Cas lamented the clothes that were in the way of him feeling Dean fully. 

His hands slipped under Dean’s t-shirt, sliding over his skin. He felt Dean start to move his lower body, lightly grinding himself against Castiel’s hip and moaning into the kiss from the friction. It made Cas arch slightly beneath him, pressing his hips upward to grind against Dean’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned when they finally parted for air, panting heavily as he rested his forehead against Castiel's. “God, Cas, I want you…”

Castiel nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, pleased with the moan that he earned from the man above him. “I want you too,” he murmured against his lips. “I don't have any condoms though.” He cursed himself and his long dry spell for that. 

Dean shook his head. “It's fine. There's other stuff we can do.” He shifted to sit up on his heels, hands moving to the waistband of Castiel’s sweatpants. “This okay?” he paused to ask.

Castiel could only nod and lifted his hips to help Dean pull the pants down to his thighs, exposing the hard line of his cock. He saw Dean lick his lips and shuddered. “You're overdressed, Mister Winchester…”

Dean smirked. “Can't have that, Mister Novak.” Dean reached for the button of his jeans and unfastened it. The zipper came next and Cas felt himself almost salivating when his cock was exposed. Oh, he wanted that. 

He reached out and curled his fingers around the shaft, giving it a slow, almost teasing stroke that had Dean gasping above him. Then Dean was kissing him again and batting his hand away. It confused him until he felt Dean grinding down against him, rubbing their cocks together. The sensation had Castiel groaning and bucking his hips up to meet Dean’s. 

It had been far too long since Castiel had a man above him like that. Dean was perfect though. Eager and attentive, his mouth dragging down Castiel’s neck, hot breath caressing his skin. His hips never stopped moving, hand spreading precome over their shafts to make the glide easier. 

Castiel couldn't help it. Couldn't hold back. He came with a cry beneath Dean, feeling the warmth of his release pooling on his stomach. 

“Fuck…” he heard, breathed in a soft gasp, then Dean’s release was mixing with his on his abdomen.

He panted, bare skin slick and sticking to the leather of the couch beneath him. He felt wonderful and filthy all at the same time and couldn't seem to keep the smile from forming on his lips. 

Dean was out of breath too, but his smile mirrored Castiel’s own as he brushed a kiss to his lips. “Damn…”

“Yep.” That was the best agreement Castiel could come up with in his sleepy and sated state and it made Dean laugh. 

“Let me get you cleaned up. Where's your bathroom?” he asked, brushing soft kisses along his jaw. 

“Mm, first door on the left,” he muttered, nuzzling Dean lightly until he wasn't there anymore. He ended up dozing until he felt a warm washcloth being rubbed over his stomach and hips. “Tickles.”

Dean chuckled and helped him fix his pants before cleaning himself up. “You look like you're crashing. I should head home.”

“Mkay.” Castiel shifted on the sofa and curled up. He felt Dean drape the blanket from the back of the couch over him and kiss his forehead. 

“I'll lock up behind me. Night, Cas,” he whispered against his skin. 

“Night,” Castiel murmured. He vaguely heard the door open and close, but he was sound asleep after that. 

His dreams were filled with green eyes and a warm smile.


	4. Best friend code of conduct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel had forgotten all about inviting Charlie over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Bradbury is an absolute joy to write and no one can convince me otherwise.

Castiel forgot all about inviting Charlie over to his house on Sunday. 

That morning, bright and early at the crack of seven, he was awoken to his doorbell going off. Repeatedly. 

He lifted his head, blearily wondering why the hell he'd fallen asleep on his sofa the night before as he looked around his living room. 

Then he remembered. 

In shocking, gorgeous clarity. 

He couldn't help grinning, but the doorbell rang again, reminding him that someone was insistently seeking his immediate attention.

“Coming!” he called and got up, making sure his clothes were on properly before running to get the door. Yep. He sure did, all right. He probably smelled like sex and looked like he'd had it, but he didn't care. This early on a Sunday morning, whoever it was could deal with it. 

He opened the door and there was Charlie, a grocery bag of snacks in one hand, the other holding a bag of drinks. She took one look at him and her jaw nearly landed on his porch. 

“Oh. My. God. You got LAID!” The last word was practically shrieked and Cas yanked her inside then closed the living room door quickly. 

“A little louder next time, please! I'm not sure my eighty-seven year old neighbor across the street heard you!” He ran a hand through his unruly hair with a sigh then took the bags from her. 

“Dude, if she's eighty-seven, she knows what sex is, trust me. Now spill! I want names, details, positions and whether they prefer Star Wars or Star Trek,” Charlie prattled off as he sighed and went to bring the groceries into his kitchen. 

“Can that wait? I haven't even showered yet. You woke me up.” Castiel set the bags down on the counter. 

“One does not simply delay in giving one’s bestie the deets, young Jedi.” Charlie crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against his counter.

“I have dried come on me.” He arched a brow at her as he relayed that information and she made a face. 

“Ew. Okay. Shower. Details after.” She raised her hands in surrender and took on the task of unpacking all the goodies she'd brought. 

“Thank you, oh gracious one.” He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, heading for his bedroom to grab a change of clothes and shower. 

“Your Majesty will suffice!” Charlie called after him. 

Castiel shook his head and used his master bathroom to grab a quick shower. 

While under the hot spray, his thoughts strayed to the night before and he smiled. He hadn't been with anyone like that in a long time. Dean was wonderful though. 

Cas barely resisted the urge to masturbate in the shower. It was a close thing, given how much his mind kept lingering on the previous night, feeling Dean’s body moving above his own, watching him get lost in pleasure. Yet the fact that he had a guest made him finish up, rinse off and step out of the bathroom a couple minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Charlie beamed at him, sitting cross legged on his bed. “There. All clean. Now spill!” She ate a Pringles chip from the can she was holding.

He sighed and dropped the towel in the hamper before getting dressed. He was gay. She was a lesbian. They worked in a strip club. Neither one had ever cared about seeing the other naked or in a state of undress. 

When he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he sat down beside her and stole a chip. “I demand absolute secrecy,” he began.

“Dude. Duh. Now come on already.” She shifted to face him, her knees resting against his thigh. 

“It was Dean,” he finally admitted quietly, his gaze on the floor. Still, he heard her whoop of apparent victory. 

“Yes! I knew it! My gaydar rocks! Go on, tell me more.” She smirked as she ate another chip.

He snorted and shook his head. “There isn't much to tell really.”

“Bullshit,” she said immediately in a singsong voice. “Don't skimp on the details. It's not nice and goes against the best buds code of conduct.” Charlie poked his side and made him squirm a bit. 

“He danced for me last night.” There was no other way to describe it. Dean’s eyes had been on his the entire time he was on stage. His body had moved for Castiel in the most sinful of dances. “I couldn't look away. Then afterward, we met in my office.”

“Cas. I use your desk on occasion when I have to fill out stuff on your computer. Am I going to have to sanitize your desk before I can use it again?” Charlie asked him warily. 

“You know, for someone who wants all the sordid details of my sex life, you certainly are squeamish when it comes to bodily fluids.” He shook his head at the irony and stole the can of chips, making her pout. 

“When it comes to man juice, yeah. If we were talking about two gals I'd have popped a lady boner by now.” She snatched the chips back, but not before poking his side again to urge him to continue with the story. 

Castiel sighed and got up, hearing her scramble up from the bed to follow him down the hall. “My desk is safe. We just kissed for a while before I was pulled away. I'm assuming Jo told you about the man who brought drugs into the club?”

“Yep. I already know everything. You okay though?” She followed him into the living room as he went to retrieve his Blu-Ray extended editions of The Lord of the Rings. 

He had to smile at the concern and looked over his shoulder at her. “Yes. I promise, I'm fine. I was angry, but I dealt with it.”

“With steamy hot sex with the god of eighties rock?” She smirked at him as she plopped down on his sofa, then made a face and clambered off of it. “You didn't clean that yet, did you.”

“Sure didn't. That's what you get for showing up at my door at an ungodly hour on a Sunday.” He brought the movies over to his entertainment center and popped the first one into the player. 

“You're cruel.” She decided to steal his chair instead, legs tucked up under her. 

“Goes without saying. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story while I grab the snacks and drinks or not?” He put the remote on the coffee table for when they were ready to start the movies.

“Ask me another dumb question,” she called after him.

Castiel returned with snacks and drinks, setting them out on the coffee table. “How'd you know we did it on my sofa?” 

“See, there's the dumb question. Good for you. You listen so well. Dude, you make your bed every single day and it clearly hadn't been slept in last night. The kitchen counter was immaculate as usual. And there was a blanket on the sofa instead of draped over the back where it normally goes. My cop-fu skills are legendary.” She munched on a chip triumphantly. 

“Fair enough. All right.” He sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote plus a bag of pretzels. “I had to deal with the police after I left my office but then he came back to the club when I was done. Then we came here to talk.”

“Talk. That's what they're calling it these days?” Charlie snorted and grabbed a soda. 

“We really did talk actually. He seems…” He paused and a small smile formed. “I think he's actually interested in me.”

She grinned at him. “Of course he is! You're totally dreamy! He'd be an idiot not to be. And that's not just best friend bias talking.”

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “Thank you for the vote of confidence. After that, it was sex. And then I crashed. He made me food when we got here though.”

“He made you food the first time he came to your house? Why the hell did you not put a ring on that sooner?” 

“Because I have more requirements in a potential spouse than just them cooking for me the first time they come visit me at home. I had mentioned I was starving and when I went to change out of my suit, he took it upon himself to make me an omelette. It was a very sweet gesture. He's also the one that covered me with the blanket before he left.” 

Charlie was grinning at him like a dope. “That is so sweet. I swear I've had at least five cavities form since you started telling me about it.”

Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote after he ate a pretzel. “Brat. Let's just watch the movie.” He hit play and Cate Blanchett’s voice filled his living room.

While they were in the middle of the first movie, he remembered he hadn't checked his phone yet that day and found it on the side table by the couch. He had a missed call from Hannah that he would return later, but there was also a text from Dean. It had been sent just after Charlie arrived at his house. 

**[Thx 4 last nite. Can we get 2gether again soon?]**

**[I’d like that.]** Cas was smiling as he sent his reply then refocused on the movie. Dean replied a few minutes later. 

**[Lunch tmrw?]**

**[Sounds great. I'll talk to you soon though. I have a guest.]**

**[Ok hagd]**

Castiel shook his head. He wasn't the best with abbreviations like that. He showed his phone to Charlie. “What does that mean?”

Charlie leaned over to peek at the screen and grinned. “Aw. It means have a good day.” 

“Oh. Well, that's nice. Thank you, Charlie.” He smiled and typed a quick reply. **[Thank you. You too.]**

Then he set his phone aside and lost himself in the journey to Mordor with Frodo and the Ring.


	5. History revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes over after Charlie leaves. Things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a LotR extended edition marathon once and felt like I'd been hit with a 2x4. So worth it. XD

It had been far too long since Castiel had a Lord of the Rings marathon with Charlie. He was definitely out of practice. By the time she left later that night, he felt sore from sitting so much. Charlie just shook her head at him and said next time she was bringing out the big guns. 

The words “Harry Potter marathon” had never scared him so much. 

He cleaned up the mess from their marathon, putting the leftover snacks and drinks away, then glanced at the clock. It was just after eight in the evening. He could text Dean. He usually took Sunday's off from the club and knew that Dean had the evening off as well.

Once cleanup was finished, he picked up his cell and started typing. 

**[I think I'm getting too old for Lord of the Rings marathons.]**

He was surprised when Dean was quick to respond. 

**[Bite ur tongue]**

**[Seriously, I just sat through one. Extended editions. I'm so sore.]**

**[Lame dude u gotta work on that]**

**[So Charlie tells me. She threatened me with a Harry Potter marathon next time. I've never been so scared of a teenage wizard before.]**

**[lol got u where it hurts huh]**

Cas was typing out a reply when he received another message from Dean that had him arching a brow.

**[Busy 2nite?]**

**[No. I'm just sitting at home. I don't go into the club on Sunday.]**

**[Want 2 hang out? I can come 2 ur place.]**

Castiel pondered that for all of a split second before he replied, smiling. 

**[Sure. I have a lot of leftover snacks from the marathon earlier if you're hungry.]**

**[b there n 20]**

Castiel decided that was the perfect amount of time to straighten himself up a bit since he'd already done so with his house. 

He hurried from his bedroom around twenty minutes later when he heard a knock on the door, clad in dark blue jeans and a black button down. He'd left the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the hem untucked and his feet were bare. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Dean on his porch. 

“Hello, Dean.” He would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't feel a little thrill when Dean had to stare at him for a moment. 

“Heya, Cas. Thanks for letting me come over.” He smiled and stepped in when Castiel moved aside for him to enter the house. 

“Of course. Would you like anything to eat or drink? I have a lot of snacks and soda left thanks to Charlie overspending.” He turned to lead the way to the kitchen, but felt a grip on his wrist that halted his progress.

Glancing back at Dean, Cas found himself being turned as Dean was leaning in. Then their lips were pressed together as Dean kissed him firmly. Cas was only too happy to return it. 

Finally, Dean leaned back, a smile on his lips. “Been wanting to do that again since last night…”

“I am definitely not going to tell you no.” Cas smiled as well and kissed him softly, fingers brushing over his cheek.

Dean nipped gently at his bottom lip and it sent a shiver down his spine, but he stepped back so Castiel could continue to the kitchen. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Cas went to the cabinet where he stashed the snacks and started pulling them back out. “Charlie really likes Pringles. I think I have about five different kinds here. Some chocolate. Cookies. That sort of thing.” He sets them all on the counter so Dean can choose whichever he wants. 

“Awesome.” Dean snagged a can of cheesy Pringles. “Did you have a good time today at least?”

“Yes. Charlie is always a good distraction when I need one.” He takes a cookie and eats it. 

“Distraction? Everything okay?” Dean arched a brow at him and the worry Cas could see in his eyes made him smile. 

“Yes. Everything is fine. I usually have a difficult time after someone brings drugs and such into the club, but that’s just personal issues on my part.” He shook his head. 

“Oh. Yeah, I can get that. We all have issues. You uh...you wanna talk about it? Cool if you do. Cool if you don't. Whatever works.” Dean ate another chip and Castiel considered it briefly. 

“It's rather a long story, but that's usually how it goes, I suppose.” He abandoned the snacks and headed for the living room. He heard Dean follow. 

Settling on the sofa, he looked at the other man. “It depends on how much of the story you want to hear.”

“Whatever you want to tell me, Cas. I won't judge. Hell, I heard you used to be a stripper like me. Is that true?” Dean sat next to him, still holding his can of chips.

Cas smiled a bit and inclined his head. “Yes. That's true. Part of why I try to take such good care of my staff. I know exactly what it's like to be in your shoes. But it also has to do with the issues that I mentioned.”

“Figured it might.” He popped another chip in his mouth. 

He ran a hand through his dark hair and glanced toward the mantle of his fireplace. Cas looked at it for a long moment before he pointed to a picture, framed and near the center. “Do you see that redhead in the picture there?” He waited for Dean to look and nod before he continued, voice a little quieter. 

“That's Anna. Just a little younger than me. That picture was taken about eight years ago. Back when I lived in Chicago.” Dean looked surprised to hear that part, but said nothing. “I met her while I was working at a club named Hell’s Gate. The owner was a less than amicable man named Alistair who didn't give a damn about us as long as we were making him money. 

“Anna started working there after I had already been there about six months and we became friends almost immediately. Both of us had similar backgrounds and discovered we had a lot in common. We got together outside of work a lot and usually had the same work schedule. She was working there for about five months before she met Ruby.”

Cas fell silent for a long moment, memories washing over him. He swallowed before spoke again. “Ruby was a friend of Alistair’s. She convinced Anna to work for him under the table as a prostitute and drug mule. In the process, Anna became hooked on drugs as well. It took me too long to find out what was going on. Why she was never at work anymore and didn't want to see me when I asked.” He took a slow, deep breath, then released it. “They found her dead in her apartment two months later. Overdose.”

Dean winced. “Shit… Cas. I'm so sorry, man…” He rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Castiel was grateful for the comfort. 

“After that, I left. I came here to Lawrence and started over. I saved and saved and finally was able to get my own club. I named it Heaven because Anna always said Heaven was a place where we were the ones who called the shots and everybody was happy. I've had a firm no drugs policy since day one. Same for prostitution. I refuse to budge on that.” He looked over at Dean who shook his head. 

“You shouldn't have to. It's a damn good policy to have. I'm glad you have it. It's nice to know in this line of work that I work in a safe environment. I know you and everyone else in that club’s got my back.” Dean smiled at him and it was infectious. 

“Of course. Heaven is exactly what Anna wanted to be. You call the shots and everyone's happy. I may be the owner, but everyone in there is family. Whatever my employees need comes first. It's never been any other way.” Cas shook his head. 

“You're a good man, Cas.” The words caught him off guard and he looked at Dean with wide eyes. “You're amazing…”

He could only blush in response, but then Dean was putting the can of chips aside and leaning forward, brushing his lips to Cas’ in a soft kiss. “I may not have known Anna, but I think she'd be real proud of you.”

Cas closed his eyes against the moisture in them, resting his forehead against Dean’s. “Thank you, Dean,” he whispered. 

Dean pulled him into his arms and held him close, kissing his forehead. “No problem. And if you ever decide to come out of retirement, you be sure to let me know. I'm gonna want a front row seat.”

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped, then shook his head slightly. “I've honestly never thought about it. It's been so long for me.”

“Yeah, but it's like riding a bike though. You never really forget.” Dean grinned, brushing his fingers through his dark hair softly. 

“Maybe,” Cas mused to himself, shrugging a bit. “I think my staff would keel over from the shock of it if I took the stage one night.”

“All the more reason to do it and give me a chance to record their reactions on my phone.” Cas chuckled.

“All right. I'll let you know if I ever decide to.” Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest then realized they were cuddling on his sofa. He liked it very much. 

“Good. I probably shouldn't stay too long tonight though. You gotta work tomorrow, right?” 

Cas sighed and nodded. “I do, yes. You?”

“Nah. I'm not back on shift until Tuesday.” Castiel tried not to be disappointed, but he smiled when Dean spoke again. “I could stop by the club and say hi though.”

“That would be nice…” 

“I'll do that then. For now I'll head out. Let you get some sleep.” Dean smiled at him and Cas reluctantly let him get up. He glanced at the clock and noted it was nearly ten. There just weren't enough hours in the day. 

“If you insist. I'll walk you to the door.” Cas rose to his feet and followed Dean to his front door. 

Dean pulled him close and kissed him, his arms going around Castiel’s waist. Cas put his around Dean’s neck and savored the feel of Dean’s lips against his. He was really beginning to love it. 

But then Dean was pulling back and looked just as reluctant about it as Castiel was. “I'll see you tomorrow,” he murmured against his lips.

“You will.” Castiel smiled, then stepped back. “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.” Dean winked at him then slipped out the door. 

Cas watched him go get into his car and drive down the street, the roar of the Impala’s engine fading into the distance. 

He closed and locked the door then went to get ready for bed. He was smiling the whole time.


	6. Not your typical Monday night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to visit Cas at work. Monday night has never been so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut this chapter! You're welcome. XD <3

Monday nights were a little slow in Heaven.

They had a few less staff than they did on weekends, but everything still ran smoothly.

Castiel arrived at the club in the evening and went about his usual routine of surveying the club, greeting his employees. He even had a few regulars speak to him. He was never the best in social interactions, however, so he usually kept it polite and brief. 

Once he escaped into his office and shed his tan trench coat, he breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie was on the floor so he knew everything was under control. He had a few things to take care of and hopefully it could distract him from the fact that Dean would be dropping in later. 

His suit jacket was draped over the back of his chair and he sat down to get some work done. There were a few applications that he needed to go over, plus an agreement with a new beer vendor that he had to sign off on before the club could start receiving deliveries from them.

He arched a brow as he read over an application from a young man named Kevin Tran. An advanced placement student that wanted a job as an exotic dancer. Likely hoping it would help with his college expenses. Castiel made a quick phone call and set up the interview with Kevin for the following afternoon.

The other applicants didn't seem promising. Several looked like job hoppers and Castiel wasn't interested in hiring someone only to have to replace them a few weeks later when they decided to quit. 

Applications handled, he went on to read the vendor agreement. He shook his head at the price they were charging. He could get much lower a rate from one of their competitors in town and made a note to call them tomorrow to negotiate. If they wouldn't deal with him, he'd go somewhere else. 

After that, it was time to make the schedule for the following week. That usually took some work since he had to keep in mind everyone's availability and schedules, but Castiel usually managed with little trouble. If people needed to switch shifts with coworkers, he didn't have a problem with it as long as they notified him, Charlie or Jo.

He was in the middle of the schedule when someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” he called, not looking away from his screen as he typed. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean’s voice had his gaze darting to the doorway and he smiled. He'd actually managed to distract himself from the thought that Dean was coming. 

“Hello, Dean. Please come in.” He nodded for Dean to come inside. “I'm just finishing up the schedule for next week.”

“Awesome.” Dean shut the door behind him then set a takeout bag down on the corner of Cas’ desk. “Didn't know if you'd be hungry or not so I brought some dinner for you.”

Cas blinked and his smiled widened. “Thank you so much, Dean. That was so thoughtful of you.” The smell wafting from the bag was heavenly and Castiel couldn't wait to see what was inside. 

“No big deal. How are things in Heaven tonight?” Dean grinned as he took a seat in front of Castiel's desk in one of the chairs then started unpacking the food. 

“Slow, but steady. Typical Monday really.” Castiel saved the schedule and printed out a copy, then closed the program. 

Dean had pulled out two big styrofoam containers and two smaller ones along with some plastic forks. “Hope you don't mind if I join you. I missed dinner myself.”

“Not at all.” He accepted the containers that Dean offered and looked inside. One had a bacon cheeseburger with fries, the other a slice of apple pie. “Oh, this looks amazing…”

He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and lifted the burger first to take a bite, groaning at the burst of flavor on his tongue. He blushed when he noticed Dean was staring. 

“Should I give you two a minute alone there, Cas?” he teased, opening his own container of food and making Castiel's blush deepen. 

“I'm sorry. These make me...very happy,” he murmured as he chewed, smiling sheepishly. 

Dean smiled and there was a warmth in his gaze that Castiel couldn't deny. “Good.”

They ate in companionable silence and when even the pie was done, Castiel leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. “Thank you, Dean. That was delicious.”

“I'm glad you liked it.” Dean disposed of all the trash then moved behind Castiel's desk to sit on the surface of it, invading Castiel’s personal space though he wouldn't have dared to ever complain about that. 

Cas smiled as Dean leaned in and brushed a kiss to his lips that he returned without hesitation. He surprised Dean when he pulled him down onto his lap judging by the soft gasp he heard, but then Dean was deepening the kiss and it didn't matter anymore. 

He moaned against Dean’s lips when that clever tongue of his sought entry. Cas’ hands slipped under that plaid overshirt to the soft t-shirt beneath as he kissed Dean firmly. He could feel Dean’s heartbeat against his palm, fast and steady as his excitement built. 

Dean shed the top layer, the plaid shirt finding the floor quickly. The t-shirt followed. Then Castiel had an expanse of warm and bare skin to run his hands over as their mouths sought each other again. 

He felt nimble fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them as fast as they could. An eager mouth chased those fingers as Castiel's own skin was revealed. His breath caught when Dean teased his nipple with his tongue, his back arching slightly as he enjoyed the sensation. 

Dean didn't stop there though. Castiel's shirt was untucked from his slacks, then his belt was discarded in short order before Dean set to work on opening his pants. 

Cas had to muffle his cry behind his hand when Dean’s lips wrapped around his cock once it was free from the confines of his slacks and boxers. His head fell back against his desk chair and he groaned, watching as Dean moved his head lower to take more of his cock into his mouth. 

“Dean… Oh god…” he moaned, fingers a bit shaky as they threaded through Dean’s hair. 

Dean sucked him off like he'd been born to do just that and all Cas could do was hold on for the ride. He did his best to muffle his sounds of pleasure as well as ignore the fact that his office door was unlocked. Anyone could come in at any second and find Dean on his knees, partially under his desk with Castiel's cock in his mouth. 

The thought did nothing to hinder his arousal. If anything, that only seemed to heighten it.

He was so screwed. But in the absolute best of ways. 

Dean bobbed his head, his lips wrapped around his length and sliding up and down his shaft with his movements. Castiel watched it all and moaned his approval, his heart racing as he felt his orgasm building. 

“Dean…” he tried to warn, but Dean showed absolutely no sign of stopping or taking heed. If anything, he mere redoubled his efforts. 

When Castiel first felt the head of his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat, he was lost. 

He came with a cry, arching in his chair and bucking his hips upward as he spilled his release into his lover’s mouth. After, he slumped back, breathless, with a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

Dean lifted his head and grinned at Cas like the cat that got the cream. In this case, he did, Cas mused to himself and gave a quiet chuckle. “You look awfully flushed, Mister Novak. Are you feeling alright?”

Castiel chuckled. “I feel amazing thanks to you, Mister Winchester. Thank you for asking. Perhaps you'll let me return the favor once I catch my breath.”

“I was hoping you'd say that.” Dean grinned at him and sat back down on his desk.

Castiel knew he was grinning like an idiot, but couldn't care less. Once he was breathing easier, he leaned forward in his chair and got Dean’s pants open. He licked his lips at the sight of Dean’s cock and slide his tongue over the head. He could taste the precome that was already leaking from the slit and groaned. 

He felt Dean shudder as he wrapped his lips around him and took his cock into his mouth slowly, his hands braced on denim clad thighs. Dean was already breathing fast and Castiel could taste more fluid on his tongue as he started with a slow rhythm, letting Dean feel every bit of that wet heat as it enveloped his cock.

“Cas…” Dean moaned, doing his best to keep his hips still, though Castiel could feel the way the muscles in his thighs shifted as he tried to hold himself in check. He squeezed Dean’s thighs and relaxed his jaw in invitation.

Dean groaned and accepted. 

His hands gripped Castiel's hair and he bucked his hips up, fucking into Castiel's mouth over and over. He continued like this for a little while longer until he couldn't hold back anymore and cried out with his own release. 

Castiel could taste Dean’s come on his tongue and moaned, lifting his head and moving up to kiss Dean deeply, sharing the taste with his lover. The kiss was filthy and he absolutely loved it. When they pulled back, both were panting, but also grinning.

“Damn…” Dean breathed the word in awe and Cas could only agree.

“Indeed.” Cas chuckled then went about straightening his clothes while Dean hopped off his desk to do the same.

“I'm totally bringing you dinner more often if that's the thanks I get.” Dean’s grin turned wicked as Castiel ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to bring some order to the chaos. 

“I can't find a single thing to say in argument against it.” 

“Good.” Dean leaned in and stole another kiss. “I should let you get back to work though.”

“Unfortunately. But we both have work tomorrow at least so I'm sure we can find time together then.” Cas smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean and felt the embrace returned. 

“Sounds good, Cas. I'll text you later.” Dean kissed him one last time before he headed for the door. Then Castiel was once again left alone with his work. He was much happier about it this time, however. 

Five minutes after Dean left, Cas’ phone beeped with a text. It wasn't from Dean like he'd thought it would be, but made him laugh. It was from Charlie. 

**[Oh god. I'm gonna have to sanitize your desk for sure this time.]**

**[Maybe.]**

**[Judging by the grin on loverboy’s face when he walked out of here, I'm thinking that maybe is a solid yes instead. Gross. But also yay for you getting laid.]**

**[Your continued interested in my sex life is appreciated. I think. But also strange.]**

**[Hey, everyone needs a wingman.]**

**[Wingwoman?]**

**[Whatever. No more quickies on shared surfaces okay? It's unsanitary.]**

**[Yes, my queen.]**

**[Your queen approves of that response.]**

Castiel chuckled then turned back to his computer to resume his work.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Winchesters settled into life at the club easily over the coming weeks. There wasn't a single staff member that they didn't get along with and none of the customers ever had a complaint. Dean’s show was always popular. People loved coming to watch “Michael” dance for them and he was usually booked for private dances early on every evening he was on shift. Castiel usually could be found making his rounds on the club floor while Dean was on stage, conveniently enough.

Castiel ended up hiring Kevin who worked a couple of nights a week. He managed to fit in pretty well once he got over his initial awkwardness, but seemed to be terrified of Meg. It didn't help that Meg looked at him like she would eat him alive. It was an endless source of good natured ribbing from the other staff for poor Kevin.

Castiel and others noticed that Sam and Jo were spending a lot of time around each other at work as well. Dean was constantly chuckling about it when he and Castiel were alone. There were a lot of puppy love jokes and Cas found them quite accurate since Sam seemed to turn into a giant puppy every time Jo was near him.

Dean spent a lot of time with Cas though. At work he usually popped into Castiel's office between shows or private dances. Sometimes they fooled around, sometimes they shared a meal or just talked. Castiel found those moments were becoming the highlight of his time at work. 

It was during one such occasion about a month after Dean was hired where they were in Cas’ office, sharing a bag of candy, that Dean broached a subject he'd only mentioned as a joke once before. 

“You ever considered coming out of retirement?” Dean was seated in one of the chairs in front of Cas’ desk, wearing a robe as he'd just come from a private dance and had another scheduled a little while later. He popped an M&M into his mouth. 

Cas arched a dark brow as he chewed the candy in his mouth and shrugged. “Honestly? I did for a bit before I opened Heaven, but since I bought this place I haven't really thought about it.”

“How long’s it been since you did it?” Dean grabbed another handful of candy out of the bag.

Castiel considered before speaking. “Six...seven years maybe? A long time either way. I quit doing it not terribly long after Anna.”

Dean nodded, brushing his foot over Cas’ leg under the desk in silent comfort that made Cas smile a bit. “Understandable. Think you'd ever consider doing it again?”

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don't know. I suppose it would depend on the circumstances. Why do you ask?”

“Curious.” It was Dean’s turn to shrug. “Maybe a little hopeful. I'd love to see you dance.”

Cas’ smile widened when he saw the blush lightly coloring Dean’s skin. “All you have to do is ask nicely, Dean.”

His lover’s eyes widened at that. “Really?” Then he grinned. “Would you please dance for me?”

Cas rose from his chair and went around his desk to lean down and kiss Dean softly. “If you want, yes. But not tonight. We both still have work to do and I do believe your next private dance is in five minutes.”

“Damn.” The grin turned into a pout as Dean got up. “Later.” He stole one more kiss then was appeased when Castiel nodded. 

“Later. I promise.” He smiled as Dean walked out of his office to get back to work. 

He would have to get some practice in. It had been far too long. But already a plan was forming in his mind that had him grinning as he sat back down at his desk. 

If Cas had his way, Dean wouldn't know what hit him.


	7. He's my cherry pie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gives Dean a show. Dean wants an encore performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some fun, shall we?

Castiel sat at the bar and his gaze was riveted to the stage.

Dean was performing and driving the crowd wild as he usually did. He'd quickly become a favorite of Heaven’s clientele. There was rarely a night he was on shift where he wasn't booked solid on private dances. Charlie joked that she was going to have to set up a waiting list for him.

Castiel could understand though. The way Dean moved, those sultry looks… When paired with that gorgeous body, who could possibly resist? He certainly couldn't.

Dean winked at him as he got low on the stage, dancing to the music. Cas had to shift in his seat to get more comfortable. His pants were a little too tight.

“You need a towel to wipe up all that drool, Cas?” Charlie grinned as she took a seat beside him, setting her tablet down on the bar.

He didn't look at her, but he did chuckle as he watched Dean. “Maybe. Any problems?”

“Smooth sailing. Or in this case shipping. Which I’m totally doing by the way. You two are ridiculously cute.” Charlie rolled her eyes and poked his side. “You can blink, you know.”

“I don't want to. I might miss something,” he joked, but he did blink and looked over at her when Dean’s performance ended.

“Ugh. Sickeningly cute.” She shook her head and tapped on her tablet a bit.

“He wants to see me dance,” Cas admitted after a moment. It had been over a week since Dean mentioned it and he still had a plan. He just needed to work up the nerve to actually go through with it.

“Dude, really? What are you going to do about it?” He could tell he had her full attention by the way she quickly turned to face him, tablet forgotten.

“I want to. It's just been so long since I did it. I have to gather up the courage, I suppose.” Cas shrugged and shifted on the barstool to face her as well.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go get ‘em, tiger. You can do it!” She popped his bicep lightly with her fist and he chuckled.

“Could it really be that simple?” He arched a brow.

“Duh! He's gonna love it either way because it's you, dingbat.”

Castiel considered her words and finally nodded to himself. “You're right. Thank you, Charlie. You've been surprisingly helpful.”

“Surprisingly? Seriously? My advice is always excellent. Now go pick out a sparkly thong or something for your dance and give me details later.” She shooed him off with a wave of her hand and went back to her tablet.

He chuckled and tweaked her ear to make her squawk at him indignantly before heading back to his office.

It really had been a helpful, if impromptu little pep talk, he mused.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next several weeks, the routine continued in much the same manner as it usually did. He got up, went to work, ogled his boyfriend when it was his turn on stage, and plotted. There were clothing and music choices to be made. He'd already decided his little show would take place in his living room.

Dean took his silence on the matter to mean Cas wasn't interested in dancing for him, so he hadn't mentioned it again. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

So when he went over to Cas’ place on a Wednesday night when they both had the night off, he certainly didn't expect his own private show.

Cas opened the door at Dean’s knock, sternly willing his nerves to shut the hell up. He smiled and let him into the house, kissing him softly in greeting.

Dean grinned and held up the pizza he'd brought. “Hawaiian, as requested. This place even puts almonds on it.”

“Smells delicious. I'll get us some beer and napkins if you want to go ahead into the living room with it.” Cas smiled at him and waited for Dean to get to the living room.

“Hey, Cas? You redecorating or something?” Dean called when he noticed the furniture was different. Some of it had been moved back to leave a wider, open area in the center.

“Or something,” Cas replied as he checked his suit in the mirror. Everything was in place.

Showtime.

He took a deep breath then peeked around the corner into his living room. Dean was seated on the sofa. Perfect. He hit the play button on the remote for his stereo and music filled the living room. He saw Dean glance around in confusion.

“Cas?” he called as Warrant’s ‘Cherry Pie’ played from the speakers. Cas had thought the song choice apt.

He dimmed the lights a bit then slipped into the living room, focusing on the routine instead of being nervous like he had back when he went on stage regularly.

He put a teasing little smirk on his face and saw the way Dean’s eyes widened as he started dancing. He heard the way his breath hitched as the tie came off.

Cas straddled Dean’s lap, still fully clothed, draping the tie over the back of his neck as he gyrated in time with the music, grinding down against Dean’s lap.

Dean’s hands immediately went to his hips and Castiel slipped off the suit jacket, tossing it aside. He heard a whimper from his lover when he felt their cocks rub together under the fabric of their pants, but clothing wouldn't be an issue for much longer.

Next came the dress shirt and Cas leaned back on his legs as he unbuttoned the shirt to give Dean a good view of all the skin he revealed as the shirt was finally discarded as well.

Dean’s hands were all over his chest and sides the second the shirt was gone and Cas leaned in to nip at his jaw before he was up and off his lap, moving a few steps back as he kicked off his shoes. He hadn't bothered wearing socks for this so all that was left were his slacks and the surprise underneath.

He turned his back to Dean as he unfastened his belt and let it drop to the floor, fingers deftly moving to unzip his pants as well. All the while, he moved seductively to the music. He bent at the waist, giving Dean a great view of his ass as he pushed his slacks down his legs and revealed the emerald green thong he was wearing underneath.

The deep, guttural groan from his lover was enough to tell Cas that Dean approved.

He'd taken a lot of care to prepare for this. Even shaving places he hadn't since he was a stripper. The look on Dean’s face when he turned, got down on his hands and knees and crawled to him, was more than a good enough reward for his efforts. Dean looked like he wanted to eat him alive. Cas was more than inclined to let him.

Cas crawled up onto his lap as the song came to an end, grinding their hips together. His cock was hard beneath the satiny fabric of the thong he wore and he could feel Dean in the same state in his jeans.

Dean reached for him immediately and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, hands reaching back to grip his ass and squeeze as he groaned against Castiel's lips.

“Oh my fucking God, you're amazing,” Dean moaned between hot, eager kisses, shifting his hips to try to get more friction.

“I take it you liked your surprise then?” Cas murmured breathlessly, feeling Dean’s hands slip beneath the edges of his thong and pull it down to free his cock. He shuddered as lips moved down his neck and jaw, arching to give them better access.

“Fuck yes. You're gorgeous…” Dean pulled the thong down as far as he could then curled his fingers around the shaft of Castiel's cock to stroke him slowly.

Cas couldn't help blushing at the words, moaning at the touch, but he had one more surprise in store. He took one of Dean’s hands and brought it back, letting his fingertips brush over his opening. Dean gasped when he felt the first traces of lube.

“Cas?” He pulled back enough that he could see Castiel's face.

Cas reached into the drawer of the side table next to the sofa and pulled out a condom. He held it up for Dean to see. “I'm open and ready for you. If you want me.”

“There's no question of if.” Then Dean was shifting to move Cas aside so he could get to his feet and strip, though he grinned as he undressed. “Remind me to give you a private show of your own later.”

Castiel would definitely do that. He watched Dean get out of his clothes, kicking off his thong in the meantime. He was eager to take this step with Dean. They'd exchanged hand and blowjobs among other things, but hadn't gone this far yet. Cas felt they were both ready for it.

He was certain Dean was too when Dean pulled him up from the sofa and dragged Cas back to his bedroom. It looked like they would be skipping dinner.

Cas’ back hit the mattress seconds after entering his bedroom, then Dean’s body was covering his own and that eager mouth was back to claim his. He moaned when he felt Dean’s skin against his own with no barriers between them, pressing the condom into Dean’s hand. “Please…”

It took seconds to put the condom on. “You sure you're ready?” Dean asked, clearly not wanting to hurt Cas.

He nodded quickly, spreading his legs a little wider. “I was thorough. Now please, Dean…”

Dean eased into him carefully nonetheless. It made him groan at the sensation. It had been far too long for Castiel.

Once Dean was inside of him completely, he paused, giving him a minute to adjust. He was already slightly breathless and smiled up at Dean. “You feel wonderful,” he murmured, bringing a hand to the other man’s cheek.

“So do you.” Dean smiled and started moving, sliding in and out of Cas in slow dragging thrusts that made both of them groan.

“Dean…” Castiel moaned his lover’s name, clinging to him as Dean started moving faster. His cock rested hard and leaking precome between them, the fluid smeared on his skin. Then Dean was stroking it again and Castiel was lost. He came, spilling his release on his stomach and Dean’s hand, his hole tightening around Dean’s cock.

Dean groaned as he felt Cas clench down on his cock, watching the man beneath him orgasm. He moved faster, harder to try and drag out Cas’ release and Cas shuddered, crying out every time Dean found his prostate.

Then Dean was coming as well, filling the condom. He slumped on top of Cas as he panted to try and catch his breath.

Cas kept his arms around Dean, his heart racing in his chest. But he was smiling. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean’s hair. He felt Dean go tense in his embrace and was quick to continue. “I know it's early. I'm sorry. I don't expect anything in return.”

Dean lifted his head enough to look at Cas then leaned in and kissed him gently. “I think I feel the same way about you honestly. I've never been in love before though, so you'll have to bear with me.”

“That's all right. We'll just take things at our own pace.” He smiled, running his fingers through Dean’s spiky hair.

“I like the sound of that.” Dean had an answering smile on his face then moved to discard the condom. “What will we do about work?”

Cas shifted on the bed to watch him and shrugged. “I was the only one that really had any issues with dating an employee. I think everyone else will be fine with it. Charlie already knows.”

“That explains why she's been grinning and calling me ‘Dreamy McSteamy’ and talking about shipping so much then. That girl isn't exactly subtle.” He shook his head. “I'm gonna go get the food. Cold pizza for dinner.” Dean winked at Cas and left the bedroom naked to retrieve the pizza they'd left behind in the living room.

Cas’ gaze followed him, a grin on his lips as he stretched lazily like a cat.

That sounded perfect to him.


	8. Pour some sugar on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's had a rough night. It's the perfect chance for Dean to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut for you as an apology for not updating in a few days. Sad to say that we're nearing the end of the line with this one, but don't worry. I'm contemplating a possible sequel. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel was exhausted. Another Friday night at Heaven, but this one had been particularly brutal on everyone.

A rowdy party of frat boys decided they were going to come in and try to drain the bar dry. More than half of them had fake IDs which meant Castiel had to have a talk with the men who checked them at the door. The frat boys hadn't been pleased to be cut off from their precious alcohol or with Jo threatening to call the police on them if they didn't calm down.

One spectacular brawl later, most of his security staff were sporting bruises and bandages in various places, three tables and five chairs along with several glasses all needed replacing and Castiel had a list of seven new people to add to his list of banned customers.

He had to admit he'd never forget the way some of his regulars had stepped in and tried to help. Old Rufus Turner ended up knocking one of the boys on his ass and it had been hilarious to see the look of utter shock on the kid’s face. One bright point in Castiel's evening at least. He'd made a mental note to give Rufus and the others that had tried to help free beer the next time they came in. It was the least he could do.

He'd sent the rest of his staff home after the club closed, resolved to take care of everything himself once the frat boys had been taken away by the police and everything settled down. He needed time to think and losing himself in the mindless routine of shutting Heaven down for the night was good for that.

Castiel was sweeping the floor in front of the main stage, all the broken furniture and glass having been removed earlier, when the lighting for the stage came on. He frowned and looked up, then around, a bit alarmed. He was sure he was alone. The last person that left was Benny and he'd locked up behind him to give Castiel a chance to work in peace.

Then music started playing and Castiel felt a grin forming on his face.

 _Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
_Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man)_

Dean came out on the stage. He was wearing the biker outfit and dancing to the same song as he had the first time Castiel had ever seen him dance to. And he was stunning.

Castiel only had eyes for him, all of his closing chores forgotten as he set his broom aside. He somehow managed to do so without ever looking away from his lover.

Dean stripped the jacket off and tossed it aside. He was left in a white tank top, ripped light blue jeans and black boots, sliding up against one of the poles on stage and swinging around it. Castiel's mouth went dry when Dean started grinding against the pole while giving him a fantastic view of his denim clad ass.

The tank top came next, tossed his way along with a sly wink from Dean as he moved to lie on his back on the stage. He tilted his head back to watch Castiel as he worked on opening his jeans and sliding them down his legs. The boots then the jeans were kicked off and Castiel was left staring at his lover in only a royal blue thong, grinding his hips up into the air in time with the music.

Castiel moved forward, close enough to Dean at the edge of the stage so he could touch him. He slid his hand down Dean’s bare chest and earned a moan that he could hear over the music. Dean shifted, moving onto his hands and knees, crawling up to Cas. He was reminded of doing the same thing to Dean in his living room a few weeks before and couldn't help smiling.

Dean leaned in and kissed that smile, still on his hands and knees. Castiel was only too happy to return it, one hand coming up to curl at the nape of Dean’s neck. It was brief, but firm. Castiel was still smiling when it ended.

“Get up here,” Dean said as the song ended. He scooted back on the stage to give Castiel room to get onto it.

Once Castiel was on stage, Dean pushed him into a chair that he brought out from back stage. Then Dean was straddling his lap and grinding down against him like music was still playing except he was dancing to his own rhythm now. Castiel loved it.

His hands found Dean’s body and explored his skin as their mouths met again. Hands explored, tongues played and Castiel knew he could never, ever get enough of this. Enough of Dean.

The thong was discarded at some point. Castiel wasn't sure when exactly. But Dean wasn't done. His hands moved to open Castiel's pants and free his cock, lazily stroking the shaft while brushing his thumb through the precome that had already begun beading at the tip. He felt Dean putting a condom on him seconds later.

Then the head of his cock was inside of Dean’s already open and wet hole and Castiel stared at him with wide eyes, groaning as he watched him.

Dean was grinning if a little breathless as he slowly lowered himself down onto Castiel's cock until he was fully seated on his lap. “Surprise…”

“Indeed.” Castiel pulled him in for another kiss, gripping his ass and squeezing when Dean started to move. He rose up a bit, then slid back down, groaning into the kiss.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, quickening his pace a bit, his cock hard between their abdomens.

Castiel didn't let it remain neglected. He started stroking the shaft as Dean rode him, panting against the soft skin of Dean’s neck as he trailed kisses along it. Dean started going faster and Cas knew he wouldn't last long.

“Dean…” He tried to warn his lover, but gasped when he felt Dean clench around him. He'd beaten Castiel to the finish line. Dean came, his release staining Castiel's white button down. Castiel was right behind him, groaning as he spilled himself into the condom.

Dean slumped against him, panting heavily. Castiel wrapped his arms around him, also panting.

“Jesus…” Dean shuddered, his arms around Castiel's shoulders.

“No, I'm Castiel.” The quiet joke made Dean chuckle and Castiel was pleased.

“You're a trip.” Dean pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before carefully getting to his feet.

“So I've been told.” Castiel pulled off the condom, tying the end. He tossed it into the trash can he'd been using to help clean the club with then started fixing his clothing. He knew his hair would be a lost cause as usual.

“Did you like your surprise?” Dean asked as he retrieved the garments he'd worn for his dance.

“Loved it.” Castiel smiled at his lover as he tucked his shirt back in.

“Good. Had to repay the favor like I promised.” He winked at Castiel. “I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll help you finish up in here when I get back.”

“You don't have to. I don't have much left.” Castiel got down off the stage and went to pick his broom back up.

“I know I don't have to. But I want to. So there.” Dean stuck his tongue out at Castiel then headed off the stage, taking his clothes and the chair with him.

When Dean returned, he swept and mopped the stages while Castiel saw to the main floor. Together, they had everything finished within an hour.

Castiel retrieved the security footage of Dean’s surprise and made sure everything was in order before he locked up the club for the night.

“I'm gonna want a copy of that. Those were some of my best moves.” Dean waited as Castiel locked the main doors, grinning.

Castiel chuckled and walked with him to their cars when he was done. “That could be arranged.”

“Awesome. Want me to come over tonight?” Dean unlocked the driver’s side door of the Impala.

“I love when you visit. I'm afraid I won't have energy to do much more than collapse into bed tonight though.” Castiel hit the button to unlock his car.

“Me too honestly. But that works for me.” Dean shrugged.

“All right. Meet me at my place then.” He smiled when Dean nodded. Both men got into their cars and made the drive to Castiel's home with Castiel leading the way.

Once inside his house, Castiel was struck by how domestic it all seemed while they readied themselves for bed. He really, really liked it and was smiling to himself about it when he crawled into his bed with Dean.

“What's on your mind?” Dean asked, yawning toward the end of his question as he pulled Castiel into his arms once they were both under the covers.

“This. I like this. Very much.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean as well and kissed him softly. “I could get used to this.”

Dean chuckled quietly. “Me too. Get some sleep, baby. I'll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Sounds perfect.” Castiel stole one last kiss and settled down to sleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that he couldn't wait to tell Dean in the morning that he'd made his decision about coming out of retirement.


	9. Heaven and Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. The stage is set. Time for one hell of a ride.

“Wait, you're what?” Dean looked at him, stunned.

“Coming out of retirement,” Castiel repeated, watching Dean from across his desk with a smile on his face. He was amused.

“Seriously?” Dean leaned forward onto the edge of his seat, a slow grin forming on his lips.

“Seriously. Not on a full time basis, mind you. I do have a club to run.” Castiel shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “I thought maybe once a week you and I could share the stage.”

“Both of us? Perform together? Really?” Dean was looking more and more excited the further they got into the conversation and it pleased Castiel immensely.

“Well, I can see you're apprehensive about it so perhaps I should rethink that idea…” Castiel mused, hands steepled together in front of him.

“Oh, you are such an ass!” Dean laughs, his eyes lit up with his excitement.

“You're rather fond of my ass last I heard, Mister Winchester.” Castiel smirked from behind his fingers.

“That I am, Mister Novak. That I am. Can't wait to get my hands on it again in fact.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and made Castiel laugh.

“Tonight after we close up then. And I'll figure out how to set up our performances. We've never really had a double act in Heaven so it should be interesting.” Cas shifted to lean forward in his chair and pull his computer closer. “Maybe a Friday night. I should be able to leave Charlie and Jo to handle things while I dance with you for a number.”

“Not as busy as Saturday so that could work. Saturdays we seem to need all hands on deck.” Dean nodded and rose. “I should go get ready then. We can talk about this again later.”

Cas nodded and accepted the kiss Dean bestowed with a smile. “Sounds good. I'll be out to see you perform.” He always was and he knew Dean loved knowing Cas was out there in the crowd watching him dance.

“See you then. Tonight’s priest night.” Dean winked as he headed for the door.

“Forgive me then, Father, because I fully intend to sin with you.” Castiel chuckled as Dean laughed and headed into the hallway.

He was still smiling as he turned back to his work. He only had enough time to get to a stopping point while Dean got into his costume. Better hurry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His staff sat around the stage, gathered at tables where their customers usually sat. They were all staring at him, shocked. It was almost enough to make Castiel rethink his decision, but Dean sat on the edge of the stage by where Castiel stood and ran a hand reassuringly down his calf in silent support.

“Did I hear you right?” Charlie asked, the first to speak up since Castiel announced he intended to take the stage with Dean every Friday night.

“Since I know you can hear an Eevee on Pokémon even with the sound turned off, I think you did, yes,” Castiel replied, hands in the pockets of his slacks. He'd left the jacket in his office.

“Don't bring my Eevee obsession into this. You're really serious about this, Cas?” She was worried, he knew, but he nodded.

“I am. Every Friday I'll do a number on the main stage with Dean. You and Jo will be able to handle the club for an hour. It'll be fine. Might even be good for business.” Castiel shrugged.

“A pair of hot guys on stage at the same time, dancing and taking all their clothes off? Uh, yeah, it'll be good for business.” Jo rolled her eyes at Castiel and he heard Sam chuckle. He also caught the way the younger Winchester brother had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Time will tell, Joanna Beth,” Cas replied just to make her scowl at him when he used her proper name.

“Okay, Castiel James. I'll pick up your slack with the club while you shake your bare ass on stage.” She crossed her arms and glared at him. He grinned right back.

“Why thank you, Jo. I'll make sure to shake my bare ass a little more in your direction too so you can be sure to enjoy the view while you’re stuck picking up my slack.” He winked at her.

Cole laughed then shook his head. “It's fine with us, Castiel. Whatever you wanna do. Just let us know what you need. Though with two of you on stage at the same time, we might have to get the security team tasers to hold off the rabid masses.”

Dean chuckled. “Don't think you'll have too much trouble. And it's just for one number anyway. Then Cas will be back in his suit and it'll be business as usual.”

“Right. One number then I'll be back to help run things as always.” Castiel nodded and was happy to see that his staff didn't seem to have any issues once they'd overcome the shock.

“Okay. When do you want to start doing this?” Sam asked, brow arched and Jo leaning against his side.

“Not this Friday. Next Friday. That'll give me a little time to prepare and make sure we have a plan for the club while I'm on stage with Dean,” Castiel replied and the others all nodded in acceptance. “All right. If there aren't any further questions, let's go ahead and get this place ready for opening. You know what to do.”

The staff dispersed, each of them going to carry out the various tasks it would take to get Heaven ready for when the doors opened.

Castiel turned to Dean. “Think you're ready for this?”

Dean hopped up onto the stage and smiled at him. “I'm ready if you are, baby. And if you change your mind later, that's totally fine too. Whatever you're comfortable with.” He leaned in and kissed Castiel softly.

“Thank you. Having you there to support me helps more than you know.” Castiel pecked him on the lips then playfully swatted his ass. “Now go on, Winchester. We both have work to do.”

Dean grinned and stole another kiss before giving him a sassy salute. “Aye, sir. See you at showtime.” Then he headed backstage and Castiel headed for his office. Inventory and invoices awaited, among other things.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The time until his first performance with Dean passed far too quickly. Castiel had run the club as usual, but his off hours were spent with Dean, going over music choices and costumes as well as a routine. Castiel had almost forgotten how much work went into a simple two or three minute dance routine. He was damn proud of the fact that after all that time he could still work a pole like nobody's business though. So was Dean given the way he'd practically tackled Cas onto the stage and sucked his brains out with his dick after seeing Castiel dance with one. That was an awesome memory.

He'd decided to go back to his old stage name for old time’s sake. Most of the customers knew who he really was of course, but Cas felt he was allowed a bit of sentimentality. Anna had always referred to him by that name anyway and it was a bit of a nod to her that he decided to use it again on stage.

Friday night came at last, however, after hours of practice and being sore in places he'd forgotten he had. They'd advertised a special double act that night and the club was packed like it was Saturday instead of Friday. His nerves were a little frazzled as he stood backstage in his costume, but Dean was there for him as he had been from the start.

“Hey…” He felt a hand brush down his back. “You'll be fantastic. Don't worry.”

Castiel was soothed by Dean’s smile and the soft kiss he received, returning it gently. “Thank you.”

“No problem. There's something I wanted to tell you before we do this though,” Dean said and Castiel's curiosity was piqued. They only had a few moments before Jo announced them and they would have to go on stage.

“What's wrong?” He knew his concern showed but Dean was quick to soothe him again, rubbing his hands up and down Castiel’s arms.

“Nothing. Nothing's wrong I just wanted to tell you…” Jo’s voice started to announce them and Dean hurried to continue. “I wanted to say I love you.”

His eyes widened as Jo spoke and he quickly leaned in to kiss Dean firmly before he was going onto the stage and the lights and cheers of the customers at their tables surrounded him.

Warrant played and his lips curled in a smirk. He wasn't the only sentimental one on that stage. Then he lost himself in the routine.

“Angel” danced with “Michael” on the stage, white wings on his back that matched his white dress shirt and pants. Dean was the opposite in black with devil horns on his head and they took turns stripping each other to the roaring approval of the audience.

Castiel could see his staff watching from around the club cheering for him as he knelt on the stage in front of Dean who was standing behind him. Dean’s hands slid seductively over his chest and he arched into the touch, the angel being corrupted by the demon who gripped his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying.

The shirt was discarded but the wings remained in place as he ground back against Dean who had then moved to his knees behind Castiel. Dean made a show of unzipping those white pants and gave a naughty smirk to the crowd as he pushed them down to reveal the white thong Castiel was wearing.

Once he was bare save for the thong, he played the corrupted angel and removed Dean’s clothes like he was desperate for all that was hidden beneath those black layers. His mouth trailed down Dean’s chest as he went for his pants once the shirt was gone, giving Dean room to move and sway to the music as Castiel slid his pants down. Dean had on a black thong.

The angel and the demon danced as the chorus restarted and the pole came into play. Castiel used his legs to brace himself as he hung upside down, his back against the pole. It brought him directly in line with Dean’s groin as he danced against Castiel, bucking his hips like he wanted to thrust into his mouth, using the music as his guide as he gripped the pole with his hands. The crowd absolutely loved it.

He let Dean take all the cash that the patrons offered and the song ended with Cas and Dean on their knees, facing each other again, Dean gripping his hair and keeping him close, their lips barely a breath apart. Castiel couldn't hear a thing over the cheering and applause, but all he could see was Dean.

He didn't remember getting off the stage or going back to his office. There was nothing but Dean’s green eyes. But then he heard a door slam and felt his back press against it as a hungry mouth descended upon his to stake its claim. Reality rushed back with a groan that escaped him as he kissed Dean back desperately, hands fisting in his hair. He could feel that he was already hard and the need was so deep it felt like it could consume him.

“Dean…” he moaned when their lips parted because air was unfortunately necessary. But Dean went for his neck and pushed the thong down his legs at the same time so Castiel made the executive decision that thinking and speaking were overrated. Very much so.

Then Dean was gone and he was confused. He blinked, staring at where he'd been just seconds before. A strangled cry was ripped from him when a hot mouth surrounded his dick entirely and his legs threatened to give out on him.

Dean was sucking him off like his life depended on it. For all Castiel knew, it did. All he could do was hold on and let Dean have his way with him. He was completely okay with that.

Castiel gripped Dean’s hair as he felt his cock sliding in and out of his lover’s throat. He knew with all the build up and adrenaline rush from what happened on stage that he wouldn't last long at all. Not with the way Dean seemed intent on taking him apart with only his mouth.

“Dean,” he managed, but then Dean squeezed his balls and took Castiel’s length into his throat again. Castiel was lost. He came so hard he thought he might have blacked out, but the sound of someone all but screaming with pleasure told him he hadn't. Especially when he realized that someone was him.

Dean swallowed every drop of Castiel's release, then Castiel found himself bent over his own desk seconds later. The angel wings were still on his back.

He watched Dean rummage in his bottom drawer for lube then moaned when he felt slick fingers probing at his entrance. One by one, they entered him, stretching his muscles carefully despite Dean’s need, accented by his harsh breathing. Then finally, Castiel felt the head of Dean’s cock pressing into him and all was right with the world.

He gripped the edge of his desk, hips canted in welcome as Dean entered him until he was completely inside. He barely waited to settle himself before he was moving, thrusting deep and fast into Castiel who took every thrust willingly with a moan of approval.

Dean fucked him hard, skin slapping skin in the normally quiet space of his office along with Castiel’s moans and Dean’s groans. Hands at his hips kept Castiel in place and he hung onto the desk for dear life as Dean managed to rip a second orgasm from him. It caught him completely by surprise and he cried out, arching his back and clenching his muscles around Dean’s dick.

He dragged Dean over the edge with him, heard Dean groan his name and fill him with the warmth of his own release. It made him shiver, a sated smile on his lips even as he panted to try and regain his breath.

“Fuck,” Dean huffed and sat down heavily in Castiel's desk chair.

“I'll say.” He chuckled as he shifted to sit up and face Dean.

Dean laughed. “Sorry. That was all just… It was way hotter than I expected, Cas. I think I was just a few seconds away from fucking you right there on stage and really giving them a show.”

“That would have been interesting.” Castiel smiled and settled on Dean’s lap in his chair. He kissed his lips sweetly, then whispered against them, “I love you too.”

He felt Dean’s answering smile against his lips. “We really are a match made in Heaven.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and smacked him playfully, but couldn't help agreeing.

A match made in Heaven indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. We made it to the end. Or is it? ;)
> 
> Seriously, though, thank you all so much for your kind words and support. I worked really hard on this fic and challenged myself to write something much longer than I normally do. It's been awesome and I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. Much love from me to you. <3


End file.
